Angel in a Black Trans Am
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO IT ALL STARTED WITH A KARR. It is advised that you do not read this story until you have read the former, otherwise it won't make sense.*** Quinn and KARR are back in this new sequel. They face new challenges and new enemies, as well as finding a few new friends along the way. **Set in the 1980's series, rated K plus just for safety**
1. Decisions

I awoke with a start. It was still raining, and it was pouring quite steadily. "KARR?" I whispered, although I wasn't sure why I whispered. Perhaps it had to do with the silence, or the conversation we had yesterday.

"Good morning Quinn, what is it?" If you looked closely, you could decipher the jumble of emotions as being fear, protectiveness, and a little bit of something I couldn't identify.

"What if we were to go to FLAG, and I was to explain what happened and all, and get your name cleared, then maybe-"

"No." The answer was short and crisp, the meaning clear. The idea was absurd. "It's not that your idea was bad, Quinn, it's just they wouldn't listen. Even Wilton Knight, my creator, did not listen. He brought me into this world and then turned on me." KARR explained, finishing with a growl.

"Maybe things have changed... Maybe since there's this new guy working for FLAG, he'll be more willing to listen and understand, though."

KARR let out a drawn out sigh, filled with impatience. Time was ticking, he knew, and it was only a matter of time before the other car and its driver tracked them down to this very spot. The question was no longer if, but when. "Quinn. They won't listen. Understanding and listening is something that nobody at FLAG has. They just don't, and they never will."

I hesitated. "But you used to be with FLAG..."

"Yes, but I left. I was the last being that was at FLAG before it completely slid downhill. In fact, that's exactly why. They were too quick to judge, too quick to shut me down before figuring out if there were any other reasons." He said, and I winced. This was a touchy subject for him, and I knew rehashing it would just make him upset. So when I was just about to tell him to just drop it, and let's talk about something else, he spoke again. "Let's just drop it, ok? There's other things we need to talk about, and our bickering won't solve anything."

"Right." I acknowledged, waiting for him to go on.

"As you are aware of, the other car and its driver are after us. Tracking us. They're trying to find us like bloodthirsty hounds on a scent trail. I mentioned that I had a friend who owed me a favor, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"You're not going to like this."

"Tell me why I'm not going to like this, then I'll decide for myself, okay?"

"I'm sending you to London." KARR said bluntly, and my breath stilled in my throat. A thousand things coursed rapidly through my head, but there was one question I found most coherent in my jumbled mind.

"Why?" I asked, exhaling slowly. There was a moment of pause, decision. I knew it was him thinking, but at the moment, I needed answers. And fast. "Why, KARR?"

"Because they want me. And to get to me, they'll capture you. They'll use you as bait because they know I couldn't leave you, especially if they put a time limit on your head. They'll do anything to get their hands on me, even if that means using you. They're after us, Quinn. I can't risk losing you to FLAG. Please," he was begging now, "don't put yourself at risk because of me."

I was having none of it. "KARR, think of everything we've been through together. Eric and Anthony, they still need to be stopped. And Aaron, Oliver, and the rest of them, they all need someone to protect them. They can act brave, but it won't matter to Eric and Anthony. Those two are hardened criminals. And do you really think you can handle this other car and its driver, all by yourself?"

"Quinn, I can't lose you. I can't lose you like I lost Jack."

My heart softened. He was afraid. Not just for himself, but for me. "You won't lose me." I laughed. "You really think that you can get rid of me that easy?"

His tone was relieved. "Good. Then you'll agree to going to London."

"No!" I proclaimed loudly, and I swatted the steering wheel. "I'm not going, and I'm not leaving you!"

"Look, we have maybe another day, do you want to think it over?" He asked desperately. He knew he couldn't force me to make a decision, but maybe a day to think about it might change my mind.

"It won't make a difference. I'm still staying."

He growled, frustrated. "I'm trying to save your life! You don't know what they can do! I have connections, I have a pilot that owes me a favor because me and Jack saved his life once, and he'll get you to London safely. I know what can happen, I know the capabilities of what I can do, and if this car is anything like me, he'll be a formidable opponent." I could tell that he was getting more upset. "Why won't you just leave? I'll be fine, you know that."

I shook my head. "No, I don't know that! And I lost my parents, and I don't want to lose you too!"

He sighed in understanding. "Alright… I understand. We've both lost someone close to us, and we both don't want to lose each other, and we don't want to be in fear for each other's lives. Am I right, or am I right?"

I laughed, a relieved laugh, the kind you have after you've narrowly missed an injury of some sort. "You're right." I admitted.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… What am I to do with you?" He murmured, amusement in his voice.

I smiled and looked out the window, where a raindrop trickled down. I traced a finger along it as it trailed along slowly, being pulled by gravity towards the ground. This was what I would miss, our playful bickering…

I swallowed once, and my throat was parched. Suddenly it felt as if there was an entire desert in my throat, dry and scorched. "Hey, can we go to some truck stop or something? I need some water…"

"Of course." KARR replied immediately.

* * *

Hi everyone... so sorry that I didn't get this posted earlier. I hope you all enjoy it.

I have a question; do you like the song that I choose for each chapter? Do you guys listen to them or does it seem like a waste of time?

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:

 **Stand by You by Rachel Platten**


	2. Unexpected run-ins

Here you guys go... so sorry about the long wait. After spending so much time in the vet clinic, my dog has picked up ticks and now my life and house are a mess. Luckily things are getting under control. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

We pulled up outside of the tiny market at the gas station, and once again I donned the jacket that I used to disguise myself. I pulled the hood over my head, and swiftly I got out. "Keep your scanner peeled." I muttered as I shut the door, the rain softly falling on my head.

"I will." KARR promised, and subconsciously I adjusted the comlink on my wrist. I headed in, and looking around I saw an older woman at the checkout. She was writing something down on a notepad as I came in, but when the bell above the door rang, she looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She said, pushing a grayish-brown strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Do you have any lemonade?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Of course! Right over here." She said, stepping around the counter and leading me over to a refrigerator with a glass door. Pointing to one of the glass bottles, she told me, "It's fresh, it was just made this morning. Just a dollar a bottle."

"Thanks." I said, opening it and selecting a bottle as the bell rang again and she hurried back over to the counter. I gazed around the store, and my eyes fell on a display of chips. Mentally I counted the money in my pocket as my stomach grumbled. I suppose I had enough to buy some potato chips as well… I grabbed a bag of chips and made my way to the counter, my head down. My comlink beeped, but I gazed down at it and just pressed a button, telling KARR that I knew he signaled me but couldn't talk. I made plans to contact him as soon as I could.

Suddenly I bumped into someone, or more like we bumped into each other. I stumbled back, nearly dropping the chips and lemonade, but I recovered as fast as I could. It wasn't enough, however, and I found myself teetering backwards. Hands shot out to grab me, pulling me forward and helping me right myself.

"You okay?" The person, who I now identified as a male, around his twenties, asked. He had curly brown hair, and a black leather jacket. The jacket was sprinkled with rain.

I nodded. He looked very familiar, although I couldn't quite place where I had seen him. He grinned, pearly white teeth flashing at me like they were straight out of a toothpaste ad. "I'm fine, thanks." I muttered. He grinned again.

"Good. Sorry about that, I had some things on my mind and didn't see you." He apologized, thrusting a hand out. "I'm Michael. What's your name?"

I accepted it cautiously, giving it a firm shake before withdrawing my own. "My name's Quinn."

"Quinn… what a lovely name." He paused and looked closely at me. "Say, you haven't seen a black T-top around, have you?"

"A T-top? Is that like a T-shirt?" I asked, tilting my head, trying my hardest to appear confused. In truth, I was stalling for time. He laughed. "You lost a black T-shirt?" I muttered, shaking my head. "People these days… What will they lose next? Their house?"

"No, a T-top is a type of car." He explained. "It's black, and it's a Pontiac Trans Am. Have you seen it?" He looked anxious.

"You lost your car?" I exclaimed. "How on earth did you lose your car?" I peered past him, into the parking lot. "I think it's parked outside, where you left it." I knew it wasn't KARR, it was different. It had a different… feel.

He whirled around so fast I thought his back might snap. He stared for a second and then said, "No, I drive that one."

Grimacing, I glared at him. "You're looking for a black T-top that's not the one you drive? What, you want to replace it or something? 'Cause you've got me really confused."

He sighed. "Never mind." He nodded towards my food and suddenly the smile was back. "Wise choice, although I'd personally get the hot chocolate. Always suits a rainy day when you're walking, doesn't it?"

I got the hint immediately. He wanted to determine whether or not I drove here or walked. "I think it gets awfully watered down though…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Right, never thought of it that way." He said. "You'd better be careful wearing that jacket."

I instinctively looked down at it, and then back up at him. "Why?"

"You look like you're part of a gang or something." He explained. It was then that I noticed the comlink on his wrist.

Alarm bells rang in my head. He was driving the other car! "Not currently." I said smoothly.

His left eyebrow quirked up. "Not currently?" He echoed. "You've been in a gang before?"

I shook my head. "I just met you, and now you're giving me an interrogation? What are you, some sort of cop?" I gave a fake gasp, took a step back, and looked at him. "You're hunting me down? Oh, mother dearest, I'm sorry for breaking your favorite vase! I was only a baby at the time!" I fake wailed, falling to my knees and holding the lemonade and chips to the sky.

He laughed, looked at me, and laughed some more. He offered his hand out to me and I took it, rising to my feet again, a smile of my own lips. "You're a good actress… Have you considered going to Hollywood?"

"Hollywood?" I muttered. "Oh, no, I was considering becoming a doctor."

"Really?" He looked interested. "So young…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "You already know what you're going to become? When I was your age, all I thought of was just adventures."

"Adventures? That's just a bunch of lies. Life is so much harder than that, it's not like you can just run around saving people all the time."

"It's not just about that… It's risking your life, time after time." Michael told me, leading me to the counter and placing his candy bar on the counter, then he took my lemonade and chips and placed them on the counter. When I raised my eyebrow, he said, "I insist."

Meanwhile, I was thinking. He seemed so arrogant, but kind and unique at the same time. Was this really the person that drove the other car? That person seemed so persistent, like a lion stalking its prey. This person seemed so at ease, laughing and cheerful. Was KARR really going to defeat them? Could we bear it, knowing that he was only human, just like us?


	3. New friends?

It was then that it hit me. KARR had signaled me that the other car and Michael had arrived, but obviously he had to leave in quite a hurry. I swallowed, a small lump growing in my throat. Had he really left?

"Hey, you okay?" Michael asked, looking concerned. I looked up at him, and then I realized that I was crying.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered, brushing my sleeve across my face.

"Here." He said, handing me my lemonade and chips.

I accepted them gratefully, smiling at him slightly. "Thanks."

He waved a hand in the air as if it was nothing. "It's okay. Do you live around here?" It was such a trivial question, but I hesitated.

"I'm not from around here." I disclosed that much little information, hoping that would keep him satisfied.

"Oh? Where are you from?" He asked.

I smirked. "You really think that I would tell you where I live? I have no idea who you are; you haven't even told me your last name. It's okay, though, I'm just going to hang out with my friends. They're in the neighborhood, I'm sure I'll run into them."

"You haven't told me your last name either." He looked out the window. "It's still raining. Would you like a lift?"

I shook my head, although an idea was occurring to me. "No, it's fine… Although… do you think I could take a look at your car?" I smiled bashfully and attempted to explain. "You see, my father-" Here I go with the lies, I thought, "-he used to work on cars."

"Oh really?" His interest perked. "What type of cars?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I never knew, I just know he worked on them, that's all."

"Come outside then." He said, leading me outside. He swept an arm at the black Trans Am. I sucked in my breath. It looked exactly like KARR, although I knew it wasn't.

"So sleek…" I said, pretending to be in awe. "Can it go very fast?"

He smirked, leaning against the hood. "Oh yes. He can go extremely fast… In fact, I'm sure he'd love to show off."

"Him?" I echoed. "It's a he?" Then I bowed to the car. "My apologies, car. I did not know you had a personality."

"You can stop bowing to me, this isn't a martial arts class." Amusement was evident in the tone. I skittered away, behind Michael.

"He talks?!" I exclaimed, peering out.

"Yes, I thought you knew that." He said. "In fact, I thought you knew you are wearing a comlink."

"I'm wearing a what?" I asked. "What on earth is a comlink?"

"A comlink is a communication device used to communicate with a car such as me. It's very rare. Where did you get it?" The car asked.

"Woah, one question at a time." I chuckled. "First of all, do you have a name or something that I can address you by? I don't really prefer to refer to someone as 'he'."

"You can call me KITT. So, where did you get the comlink?" He pressed.

"I got it from a friend of mine, he had it first. I don't know where he got it. If it's rare, is it valuable?" I asked, pretending to raise my wrist to my face and examine it closely.

"Not really…" KITT was silent, and Michael was as well. I leaned closer and looked in the window. I breathed out in awe.

"Wow, what a cool dash." I murmured, the rain still drizzling down. The longer I could distract them, the longer KARR could get away.

"Thank you." KITT said, and his voice was prideful. Obviously he was quite proud of himself. "It does a lot of things, including enabling me to speak."

"Ah, a voice modulator?" I nodded. "Makes perfect sense, now that I think about it."

"How do you know all this?" Michael interjected.

I glared at him indignantly. "Hey, I'm having a conversation with your car here! It's rude just to butt into a conversation." I tried to soften my tone and puffed up my chest, drawing myself up. "I learned quite a bit about computers, CPUs, etc.… I enjoyed it immensely, but I didn't do it for a long time, so I'm not as advanced as those who finished the course."

"You took a course about computers?" KITT and Michael asked at the same time.

I nodded. "Indeed I did. I was unable to finish it though, due to the fact that I didn't have all the money. I do wish that I was able to finish it though, I found it fascinating. Technology is very advanced nowadays."

"What a shame you were unable to finish it. Where did you take it?" Michael asked, although I knew he was just trying to get more information.

"I don't remember… I think I took it at a library." I said, scratching my head. Michael looked puzzled, and KITT was silent.

"You took it at a library?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice, although he tried to mask it with amusement.

"I don't really remember."

KITT spoke. "I scanned my databanks and I know nothing of any libraries offering any computer classes."

I pretended to be thrilled. "You have databanks? That's awesome! So you can remember things then too, right?"

"Yes, I can. I have an infinite memory bank." KITT responded vaguely. I smiled, although in truth I was really thinking. That means… that neither of them would forget… My heart dropped. How could I let them fight? They could be brothers… KITT didn't really seem to want to destroy anyone.

"KITT? I have a question."

"You realize you just asked one, though, Quinn?"

"Yes, yes, I do. So do you have any special programming?"

He was pleased as well as surprised. "Yes, I do. I have programming that dominates, telling me not to kill or harm any human life. Which is unlike KARR, the prototype, that had self-preservation programming. KARR is ruthless because of the subtle change in programming." He paused. "He's very dangerous. Please, if you see another car like me, stay out of his path. It's the only way for you to stay alive."

"KITT!" Michael said sharply before turning to me. "I'm sorry, please don't get scared. KARR killed someone, that's all, and he's on the loose, so we're tracking him down."

"Oh? Are you close to capturing KARR?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. "No, no. We're tracking him down, but we've lost him." He seemed to realized his mistake quickly though, and corrected himself. "But don't worry, we'll get him." He smiled reassuringly at me. "So, are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"I'm positive. Thanks for the offer though." I said.

"Michael, we should probably get going." KITT interjected.

"Not now, buddy." Michael muttered, waving a hand at his car. I almost laughed. KITT and Michael were the perfect duo; together they were hilarious.

* * *

Please leave a review! They are very much appreciated, and they truly do brighten up my day. I love getting reviews, and I love interacting with you guys.

Thanks so much for reading Angel in a Black Trans Am. I hope you enjoy it! I also will be updating Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance very soon, possibly over this weekend.


	4. A guardian angel

I stood there semi-awkwardly, and Michael cleared his throat.

"Well, kid, maybe we'll see each other around some time, huh?" I blinked. Did he really want to see me again, or was he just saying that to be polite?

Shrugging, I told him, "I travel a lot, so I highly doubt it." It was partial truth, right?

His face brightened. "I travel too! Well, I have to get going, as my partner indicated. Isn't that right, KITT?"

"Right, Michael." The sleek black Pontiac Trans Am agreed, and then he opened and closed his doors in sort of a wave. "Bye, Quinn. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, KITT. Maybe we can see each other again sometime." I said, patting his roof affectionately and smiling. "Bye, KITT."

Michael groaned as I walked off, and I could hear him tell KITT, "Why did she say that to you and not to me?"

I raised a hand in the air as I walked even further away, "Goooooodbye, Michael."

"No, not to be boasting or anything, but I do think she likes me better than you, Michael." KITT said smugly.

"Partner, I bought her lemonade and chips, you just sat there and looked good. How could she not like me better than you?" Michael declared, and I snickered, only snippets of their conversation floating to my ears now that I was further away.

"KARR?" I whispered, activating the commlink now that I was a safe distance away. A beeping noise sounded, and then an automated voice said in monotone: "The owner of this phone number is not available. Please leave a voice message after the beep."

I stared down at it in shock. Then the beep sounded, and I said, "KARR? It's me, Quinn. I ran into Michael and that other car, KITT. Listen, they're looking for you. You have to get away as quick as you can. _Please_ ," I begged, "don't worry about me. Just _go_." Then the signal cut to hash, and I was dismayed. Had he got it? Was he coming back for me, or was he leaving?

Suddenly the thought dawned on me that maybe, just maybe, KITT had done that. Maybe KITT had intercepted the message somehow or something. Closing my eyes, I tried to recall the Morse code that I had learned. I rested my index finger against the tiny microphone, took a deep breath, and then began tapping out a message.

I said in Morse, "I think enemy may have intercepted message. Leave. I will be fine. They're looking for you. Don't worry about me, go."

All the meanwhile, I hoped that KITT's systems were either too advanced or not advanced enough to decipher Morse code. While I hoped that it wasn't them that intercepted it, and just KARR doing that to fool them, I knew that it could very easily have of been KITT or Michael; or possibly even worse, Eric and Anthony. Sighing, I made my way to rest under a tree. It was still raining, although I was grateful for the umbrella like structure of the tree. Suddenly lightning struck nearby, thunder rumbling ominously. Gulping, I recalled that it wasn't safe to stand under a tree when it was lightning.

I contemplated going back inside the shop, but a quick glance revealed KITT and Michael still there.

Head drooping, I slunk along in the rain, down an alley between two fences. Green grass sprouted up along the sides and in the cracks, and every so often a half-drowned dandelion could be spotted.

I walked out of the alleyway, no longer trying to stay dry. My clothes had become thoroughly drenched, and they stuck uncomfortably to my skinny frame. Frowning, I pulled my jacket away and wrung out the bottom of it, shivering as the icy cold water snaked down my back. I grumbled to myself, "Why on earth does it have to rain? My car's gone, I lied to Michael, I lied to KITT, KARR won't respond to me, and every single possible thing that could go wrong has gone wrong."

"It's Murphy's Law." A voice sang out behind me. I whipped around, but there was no one there. "Not behind you, check in front." Without looking I twirled around in a blur and threw a punch forward. The boy, with sandy brown hair and brownish eyes, staggered back. He wore what could only be described as a black ninja outfit, minus the head mask. "You throw a heck of a punch there." He said, grimacing. "Name's Carson Jones. You?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing following me?" I demanded, declining to answer his question.

"Just consider me your guardian angel. Someone who's been looking out for you since your days with Matthew. Who do you think dropped that note? _Someone by the name of C.J._ "

"What?" I gasped. I took a blind step back, shocked.

"Yeah… It looks like your car left you in a hurry. Tires went screeching out of the parking lot about six minutes before your little run-in with Michael Knight. You and that car must be some pretty special stuff, the way they've been tracking you. Like, seriously, what on earth did you _do_ to catch the eye of _Michael Knight and FLAG_?"

"I never did anything." I huffed, crossing my arms as rain made my hair fall down into my eyes. "And if you were watching me so closely, then surely you would have known that I haven't done anything."

"I wasn't watching you all the time. You know, I was getting some info on that Knight character. He didn't even exist until a few years ago. But," he held up his hand to stop me from questioning him, "I tracked him back further than that. He was actually a cop." My head spun at this news. "His name was Michael Long."


	5. Blood brother

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

He shrugged, giving me a half-smile. "I'm just very good at spying without getting caught. That, and I'm good with everything computer related… I can hack into a database easy, within a few minutes, even if it's secured. And if I don't want to be found, I can virtually disappear without a trace."

"But how do you know how to do all of that?" I looked down and kicked a pebble. It tumbled away, landing in a little puddle with a plink. He turned his face up to the sky as if seeking guidance, then looked back at me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm good at what I do because, well… I used to work alongside Devon Miles, he's the head of FLAG…" he trailed off, looking at me carefully. "What's the use of trying to keep it a secret?" He muttered, turning away from me.

"Keep what a secret?" I pleaded.

"Myra…" He breathed out. I stiffened at his use of my former name. He turned back to me, and carefully reached his hand out and stroked my cheek. I blinked at him, too shocked to move. "Please don't run from me, ok?" He asked. "Promise me you won't disappear again."

"I-I promise." I stammered.

"I'm your brother."

I jerked back like I had been struck. "Impossible," I declared. "I was an only child. The closest thing that came to me having a sibling was my cat."

He looked hurt. "Please, Myra… believe me. I have no reason to lie to you. You're really my sister."

I stepped backwards, tears welling in my eyes. "Then why didn't Mom and Dad tell me?" Now the tears flowed down my cheeks, mingling with the rain.

"Because Devon Miles adopted me. Not technically, or 'legally', but he adopted me. I was away most of the time, learning everything I could from him and his assistant, Bonnie. All this happened before you were born. I couldn't tell anyone, if I did, they might go after Devon and Bonnie, or our parents, for no reason at all. Mom and Dad didn't like it, didn't support my and Devon's decision, and they kinda disowned me." He let out a chuckle, although it sounded forced. "They didn't like the idea of me becoming affiliated with the government and whatnot."

"But still, why wouldn't they tell me? Even though you were not living with us, surely they would have mentioned something." I insisted.

"Because they had you. Then they became the perfect family. A mother, a father, their daughter, and their pet cat. An ideal image of what every family wants to be. They abandoned me, essentially. But," he was crying now as well, "I promised myself I wouldn't abandon my sister the same way they abandoned me. I know, I missed so many birthdays and Christmases and holidays, but even though I wasn't there, I was always watching out for you."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm only sorry that I couldn't prevent you from getting abused by Matthew. I intervened as quickly as I could, although I'm sure it couldn't have been soon enough. And then I left FLAG after you found KARR. They think KARR is rogue, and I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I shadowed you guys… You and KARR have something special, and I can't stand to see that crushed by FLAG. So even if it means that I'm going against Devon, FLAG, and everything I believed in and protected, I'm going to see to it that neither of you get captured."

I took a few steps forward and hugged him, clinging to him as he was a lifeboat in the middle of a storm. "Thank you." I whispered.

He hugged me back, holding me close, and then he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I'm so sorry… but I promise to make it all up to you." We were both crying pretty hard, so it was no surprise that we didn't hear anyone sneaking up on us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

We sprang apart, both facing the intruder in a defensive stance. I recognized him instantly.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Observing what looks more like a family reunion than just a few friends meeting up." He replied. Then a can crunched behind him, and he turned around to see what it was. It was only a split second, but that was all me and Carson needed to run away and hide.

Carson pulled me into a dark alley, and the deeper we went the darker it got. "I know this place like the back of my hand. It's pretty long, and dark, but it drops us out on the other side of town. There's no way he'd be able to find us." We ran like rabbits, as fast as we could, but once we were a little ways along, Carson stopped and pulled out a small device.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"He probably planted a tracking device on you, I'm just going to scan you real quick." He replied, swiping it over my body. Suddenly it alerted, and dipping his hand into my pocket, he pulled out a small square like object. He flipped it over, and seeing it had a clasp, a smile appeared on his face.

It was a grin I would see many more times, and it meant one thing; he had a plan. "What are we going to do with it?" I asked.

"We're going to send our friend on a wild goose chase." He declared, taking my hand once more and pulling me along. It didn't take him long to locate what he was looking for; a dog. It was medium sized and brownish in color, a scraggly mutt. Taking a small ball of yarn out of one of his other many pockets, he cut off a long string, stuffed it back in his pocket and produced a piece of duct tape. Ripping it in half, he fastened the string around the dog's neck.

Looking up at me, he explained what he was doing. He secured the tracking device to the dog's string collar with the other half piece of duct tape. "We send this dog off running in the opposite direction, and we'll lose Michael and KITT."

Understanding dawned on me, and once he was finished, he lifted a tin garbage can lid and slammed it down on the ground. The dog yelped once and took off running like a greyhound.

"Brilliant!" I said, smiling. "That was a fantastic idea!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you, sis."

* * *

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner. I'll be updating Sometimes, You Have to Take a Chance soon. Like, possibly this weekend. Also, what do you think of my selecting songs for each chapter (as I have done throughout It All Started With a KARR)? Shall I continue to do it? Do you even listen to (or like) the songs I have selected? I'd appreciate your ideas/feedback/comments.

Anyways, have a great day and thanks for reading my latest chapter!


	6. KARR returns

I sighed and sat down on a wooden crate, holding my head in my hands. The full realization of what KARR had done had sunk in, and I felt… empty. Like there was no meaning to my life. I realized that the last time that I had felt this way was when my parents had died—or rather, been murdered. The activities of these past couple weeks, with the kind-hearted young boys who really didn't mean to cause any harm, KITT and Michael, Carson… A brother I never knew I had just shows up and saves me…

"Hey, what's wrong?" Carson crouched down next to me. I shook my head and muttered something unintelligible. He frowned, placing a hand on my back. When I looked up, his eyes widened in shock. Tears were running down my face.

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. "KARR's gone… He left…" The only true friend I had had in quite a long time, for at least several years, was gone. "He's never coming back…" Carson shushed me, lifting a hand and brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Sis, he'll come back. The bond between the two of you is something too special, too unique, too strong, for him to stay away. I know he left, but he's going to come back. He had to leave to save both of you. Maybe his idea was that if he left, Michael and KITT would follow him and leave you alone." He paused and looked me in the eyes. "He loves you, Myra. He's coming back, I know it."

"Carson…" I whispered shakily, "Myra isn't my name anymore. It's not who I am, it's who I used to be. I'm not that little girl who lived in her parents' house with a cat and life was perfect. My name is Quinn, and that's who I am now. I'm a girl who's ran with a gang, escaped death countless times, and doesn't have a home."

"No." the harshness in his voice surprised me. "You will always be her. You will always be Myra to me."

"I'm not who—" I cut myself off abruptly as I heard the familiar _swoosh-swoosh_ of KARR's scanner. I turned around, and saw the black Trans Am making its way slowly down the alley. He approached me and my brother cautiously, and when he got close enough he spoke.

"Quinn, who is this?"

"He's my brother, Carson Jones. He used to work at FLAG, but he left so he could help us."

"Can we trust him?" KARR growled.

"Yes." I knew KARR would trust him if I trusted him, albeit reluctantly. KARR sighed and opened his door for me, inviting me in. I took a step back, my heart hurting. I still felt betrayed for what he had done.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything," I choked out, "You left me. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME."

"I had to. I tried to lure KITT and Michael away, because I figured that if I left they would follow me and leave you alone." He explained, hurt seeping into his voice. "I wouldn't have left you if it could have been avoided."

"It could have been avoided!" I screamed. "Instead, I had to rely on a brother I never knew I had! I _talked_ to Michael Knight and KITT!"

"You talked to them?" KARR rasped.

"Yes, KARR, I talked to KITT. And you know what? I don't think KITT has ever left Michael in a tough spot." Tears fell from my eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day. "Michael can trust and rely on KITT in a way I never have been able to with you."

At that moment, Quinn didn't know how deep her words cut, searing through KARR's CPU like a knife through butter. It tore him in half. She wasn't thinking properly, but deep down she knew it wasn't true. She could count on KARR. She always had, after that moment when Anthony tried to gun her down right after she found KARR. "What about that time when I saved you from Eric? And that time you _died_? Was that not me?"

"MYRA!" Carson yelled at me. "You died?!" He shook with something—whether it was anger or he was scared, or something else entirely—I didn't know. All I knew was that for the first time, my long-lost brother was yelling. He was yelling at me. I inched towards KARR, temporarily forgetting that I was supposed to be upset with him. At the moment, I knew KARR represented safety. And, also at the moment, Carson was dangerously upset.

"Don't call me Myra." I whimpered, backing up towards KARR.

"GET IN KARR. NOW," He growled when I hesitated. Now I was seeing a different side of my brother. I threw my hands up in the air and huffed, stalking towards KARR warily. I got into the driver seat, and then Carson got in the passenger seat. "I'm sorry." He muttered an apology, his head in his hands suddenly. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. It's just, I've been under so much stress and pressure, and I just cracked." I could see that he wasn't lying, because when I looked closer I could see faint bags under his eyes, and then he slouched in his seat. "I have something to tell you." He murmured, peeking up at me with a worried and ashamed expression.

"Another thing?" I exclaimed. Everyone nowadays always seemed to have something to tell me. Why not just get out with it?

"I was chosen to be KITT's first driver."

"WHAT?" Me and KARR screeched in unison.

"Before he was even put into a car body, I was chosen to be his driver. Then, this cop called Michael Long was selected, because apparently he had martial arts training and stuff, all these little things that added up to big things. Then Devon said that I could be KITT's mechanic. I didn't want that," his voice cracked, "I wanted to be the driver. But when I heard news that Mom and Dad had died, I couldn't stand it anymore. Devon managed to keep me on for a while longer, under the conditions that I could have access to all the systems to keep tabs on you at all times. I eventually quit. But I quit because I heard that one of their first missions would be to essentially kill KARR. I wouldn't have minded so much, except you found KARR first. You found KARR, set him free, and then you guys just disappeared. Under the circumstances, if I was to be a FLAG operative, I couldn't interfere. But now," he grinned, although it was a tired one, "Now that I'm a freelance operative, I can interfere as much as I want."

"Wait a minute." I shook my head. "Now that you don't belong to FLAG, what's to say that Devon or Michael turn you in to the police for interfering, or even kill you?"

"Because of this." He lifted up his sleeve to show me ink emblazed on his skin in the combination FLAG1039. "It shows that I belong to FLAG. It's basically a lifetime guarantee. Nobody can lock me up or kill me."

"What's so special about a tattoo?" I shrugged.

"I'm Marked. On top, it looks like a regular tattoo, albeit a rather odd one. But underneath it is an electronic device that acts as a deflector shield emitted throughout my entire body. If I'm in danger, or unconscious, it will be a bubble around me. Nothing can harm me unless I basically consent to it."

My head was spinning at this new bit of news. None of it even made sense. "O-okay."

He chuckled, leaning over and ruffling my hair. "You'll see what I mean soon."


End file.
